


Apology

by beefy_noods



Series: Romantic Comedy AU [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Overworked Ignis Scientia, Overworking, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/pseuds/beefy_noods
Summary: Ignis still falls back into his bad habits, try as he might. But maybe acknowledging them is the next step to freedom.//This is part of my Romantic Comedy series, but can be read standalone.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Romantic Comedy AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Apology

“Why are you still here?”

Ignis didn’t even bother looking up from his screen, “If you haven’t forgotten, the press tour starts next week.”

Noctis sighed, walking into his office with heavy steps. “Leave.”

“No.” Ignis quipped, turning to face his boss, “You’re still here.”  
  
“I’m leaving.” Noctis tugged off his suit jacket and laid it over his forearm, “And so are you.”   
  
Ignis pushed back from his desk, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side, “Wouldn’t you feel better if these presentations were done days in advance? There’s edits to be done and-”   
  
“Honestly, I’d feel better if you weren’t being such a bitch.” Ignis practically gasped at the talk back but Noctis barrelled forward, “Every meeting lately you’re short with people, you’re more aggressive. God, it’s irritating me. Go home. See your husband. And stop being such an ass.”   
  
“Did he set you up to this?” Ignis was pulling out his phone to fire off an angry text to Gladio but stopped when he read the single missed message, _I’m learning I’m really bad at cooking. Turns out the frat boy diet is only awesome when you’re 20. Haha._

“Nah. He didn’t.” Noctis frowned, “I’m just… you know, not stupid?” Noctis proceeded to do what Ignis hated the most, and sat on his desk, “If you can’t calm your crazy brain down for two seconds, at least work from home for the next three days. Is that reasonable?”

Ignis blinked before tugging his glasses off his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose. With his eyes firmly closed, he could feel the exhaustion more clearly. Everything felt heavy. “Fine.” He managed with an exhale. “I’ll leave.”

“Cool.” The desk creaked, and Ignis looked up to see Noctis lounge further back, resting on the palms of his hands. “I’ll just be here until you’re done. Doing your favorite thing in the world.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Ignis shut down his computer. 

-

  
The door closed behind him, “Gladio.” Nothing. Not even the sound of Duke scrambling to greet Ignis at the door. “I’m home.”   
  
He walked down the hallway leading to the kitchen, the sounds of Project Runway grew louder and louder until he turned the corner, looking towards the living room on the far corner of their open layout. Even from far away, he couldn’t miss Gladio and Duke curled up on the plush couch, sound asleep.   
  
As Ignis approached, Duke lifted his head and turned, only to lay back down with a sleepy whine.   
  
Ignis was frozen in place, looking at his husband happily sprawled out, his stupid black tanktop was riding up and Ignis had to snort at how Gladio’s mouth was always slack whenever he was deep in sleep. 

Ignis loosened his tie, threw off his jacket and belt, for good measure, before crossing the short distance between them. Gently, he lifted the blanket and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s thick torso, burying his face in Gladio’s pecs. Halfway between tangling his legs around Gladio’s, his husband’s arms were wrapping around his back in a firm and unrelenting grip.   
  
Neither of them said anything, Ignis just focused on the rise and fall of Gladio’s chest, meeting the slow pace of his breaths, counting the inhales and exhales.   
  
Ignis felt a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time.   
  
And a goddamn erection pressing against his stomach. “Really, Gladiolus? Way to read the room.”   
  
“I just miss holding you!”   
  
“Pathetic.”   
  
“Fuck you.”   
  
“Could you?” Ignis lifted his head and looked at Gladio with a challenging expression.   
  
Gladio returned Ignis with a warm smile, “Don’t know if you deserve it. I only put out to happy sluts.”   
  
“I’ll be happy as soon as you start paying attention to me.” Ignis retorted.   
  
“This isn’t paying attention?” Gladio moved his hands down to Ignis’ small, perky ass, giving it a firm grip, “And correct me if I’m wrong but… you haven’t exactly been the most ‘receptive’ to attention lately. ‘ _No. Gladio. Don’t touch me. Stop. I don’t want your disgusting hands on me. You’re a big smelly dog and I hate you.”_

“I don’t sound like that.” Ignis huffed, “Maybe I said those things but the accent is completely wrong.”

Gladio let out a big laugh, before sighing, “You know what I’m saying though, don’t you?”   
  
“Yeah. I do.” Ignis held Gladio’s face in his hands, “I’m sorry, Gladio.”   
  
“I know how you work, Iggy. I’m not mad or anything… Can you just… “ Gladio closed his eyes, “Take a little of that edge off tonight? Can you let go? Can you?”   
  
“Look at me.” Ignis waited for Gladio to open his eyes, “I’m dying to be loved by you. I need it. I need to be safe. I need to let go. I need it. Please.”   
  
“You got it boss.” Gladio sat up suddenly and soon Ignis was hoisted in the air and thrown over his shoulders, “You start acting up and you’ll be sorry.”   
  
“Is that a promise?” Ignis propped himself up as best as he could and Gladio smacked his ass.   
  
“Please shut up.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Looking through some of my WIPs and realized I was waiting to post this for after they officially got 'married.' Thanks to everyone who read the wedding episode and commented. I really appreciate it.
> 
> I tend to overwork and forget the people in my life, so I've always been fond of Gladnis fics like that. Wanted to try my hand at it myself, in this setting. And even give Noctis some screen time. Yo you sad twink it's been a while! 
> 
> I'm working on a new AU right now and having a blast! Can't wait to share it with y'all.
> 
> BEEFY. OUT.


End file.
